


Eggman and Starline Fusion(Another fusion fic)

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Body Horror, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Fade to Black, Forced Fusion, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selfishness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: I still can't sleep so here's some emotional stuff,also if you ship this then it's you,I ship it as well but I needed something with a messed up form so...here's a summery:One night in the base,Eggman was staying up late learning about fusion and how it can make you stronger. He then learned about Starline's feelings and uses that against him to destroy Sonic,but..maybe a few more books would have worked since it starts to fall apart quickly
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Doctor Starline
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Kudos: 4





	Eggman and Starline Fusion(Another fusion fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fanfic for this series..wait..is this..no..it's not..not connected in anyway  
> By the way,this isn't really rape..it's just not really want the other wants..I dunno..I apologize..

"Sir? Are you awake?" Orbot asked walking into the ship's library he never knew they had,"I'm up. Go away." The robot looked over and saw the doctor reading a book titled,'Fusion and how it's preformed.' The robot was surprised the doctor can read,"Actually..can you get me a notebook and pencil? I need to write this down." He said looking over the book,Orbot nodded walking out to find those things. Eggman went back to reading noting everything in his mind

'Fusion is when two or more,can form into one being a lot stronger then themselves. They also come with their own abilities mostly from each of the parties. However and this is a common misconception for fusion,it can only be preformed if both parties want the same thing,forcing the other into fusion will destroy the form and this can happen even if both of you want the same thing. The form can be shattered if the both of you aren't stable,being stable is important,since if the both of you can't keep stable then there will be a lot of problems later when something bad could happen.' Eggman looked up and saw Orbot walking in with the things he requested,"Here you go sir." "Go!" "Yes sir!" The robot leaves.

Eggman wrote down what he just read including the things he read before,'When the form is destroy it'll hurt everyone who made up that form. But only one will be in critical conduction and will need intimidate help. Though fusion is an amazing thing,it can also be a dangerous and life threatening. So if your new to fusion I suggest asking yourself what you want from fusion and the benefits you and the person your fusing with want. That brings us to our next lesson. Choosing who to fuse with.' Eggman though for a second,"Who..SHOULD I fuse with..maybe..Shadow? No,I pretty sure he's on Sonic's team..Wait..Starline..yes.." Eggman said,the platypus had a desire to destroy Sonic and he was close to the doctor so the form won't be destroyed. The man went back to reading the paragraph.

'Choosing the one to fuse with can be hard. But it's fairly easy to some people especially when it comes to good deeds then finding someone to fuse with isn't hard but for other reasons then it's hard. But don't feel discouraged! You'll find the one,but if you just got out a bad fusion-' "ug! I know all of this! I'm going to destroy that blue menace!" Eggman yelled running out the room leaving the book behind him.

The platypus was going through some files doing his job as more badniks were sent out to 'try' to get rid of Sonic,"Hey Star! I have a question!"Starline looked at at his admirer,"Yes sir?" "do you know about..fusion?" "I do sir." "Have you done it before?" "No sir." "Would you?" "um.." "I would." Starline lightened up,"Really?! I would love to do it with you!" Starline covered his mouth then looked down,"I'm sorry..I doubt you'd like to-" "I'd like to do it with you." The platypus looked up,"Really?!" He asked his happiness back,"Yes! If we're strong we'll destroy Sonic!"

"oh..I thought.." "What?" "I thought..you liked me back..so..we could fuse.." Eggman thought for a second remembering what the book said on the 3rd chapter,'If someone doesn't want the same thing you want out of a fusion then don't force them to and do not lie to them so they can fuse with you,It'll just ruin the relationship as a hole along with the form and will cause pain to both the parties.' "I..love you too." Eggman lied,"Really?" "Yes.." Starline covered his mouth and started to cry,"I..I never thought you would ever like me back..after all this time.." The man grabbed Starline's hand,"Shall we fuse? My dear Starline?" The platypus nodded,"Then what are we waiting for?!" Eggman ran out the room with Starline as he dragged him out into another area.

"Ready?" "Yes!!" The Platypus started with twirling himself around,Eggman was confused on how to do this. He decided to just..move his arms in a weird motion. Starline moved forwards taking ballerina like steps moving closer to the doctor. Starline grabbed his hands waiting for him to finish,Eggman twirled him around lifting him up. The man threw him in the air making a sudden glow appear,the doctor catches him and the glow build up as the two became one.

The new form awoke on the floor,"It worked!!" "We did it sir!" They stood up stumbling a bit,they had the same body of Starline but was like Eggman in a way clothes mixed with Starline's clothes. They had the same face of Eggman but the glasses were Starlines,they were a fusion and now unstoppable,"Let's go destroy Sonic now!" "wait!" The form was about to take a step but was stopped,"What?!" "Maybe we should have a name! Like..Eggline! Or maybe Staregg.." "I don't have time for names! I want to destroy that blue nuisance!" "I thing Eggline is a good name." "Starline! Are you listening to me?!" "I like it..what do you think Dr?" "Can we go destroy Sonic now?!" "Oh? Yeah that's fine." "Good." The form tried to walk but was having some problems.

Sonic,Whisper,and Tails were walking through the forest looking for something to do,"It's strange.." "What's strange?" Tails asked as Sonic destroyed another badnik,"Does Eggman ever try to kill us? Besides sending these badniks?" He asked kicking the robot was a bird flew out,"I dunno..maybe he's planing something." Whisper said. While they were talking the form came towards them,"Evening fellows." The three looked over to see a figure unknown to them,"um..hello." Whisper looked at them now knowing who they who are,"That's Eggman!" The form clapped,"I just got here and you got it."

"She's pretty smart." "I know Starline." "Hey,do you think our form is good?" "STOP TALKING TO THEM!!" "I just want to know." The three looked at the form seemingly was talking to itself,"I think your form matches." Whisper said,"Mind your own business!" "Thank you! I love it as well!" The form was annoyed since Eggman was annoyed,"What's..with the form?" Tails asked,"It makes us stronger! So we can defeat you!" They said,"How so?" Eggman thought,"um..Starline..do you have any special abilities?" "Besides making great names? How does this sound for our form names,Egarline?" "I like it." Sonic said,"Nobody cares! God..this was a mistake.." Eggman said. Starline grew worry. That's when the form took out a remote and called upon millions of badniks and along with multiple robots to come and surround the area,"Attack!!" Sonic was the first to act,Whispered took out her wispon ready to attack any moment but she noticed the from glow a bit.

"Whisper!!" the wolf snapped out her thoughts and noticed a robot coming after her. She slashed it showing a pig letting it run away,"Poor thing. This is curl Eggman!" "Don't care!" The form was becoming unstable but the man didn't notice but the three noticed it quickly,"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me?!" They yelled but then noticed the glow,"What the.." Eggman then relieved what's going on,"Starline!! Stop it!" The badniks stopped attacking and just looked at the form as it glowed,"No..This isn't right! I..I can't do it!" "Just deal with it! We're strong now! Isn't this what you wanted?!"

"no! I wanted to be with you!" The glowing gotten worse as the two continued to argue and the form was showing tears,"Stop it! This is are one chance!" "It hurts! Stop it!!" "If you don't do this then I'll leave you!!" The forest went silent,Whisper looked in horror as those words was said,"Are you ok?" "This..is..no.." She started to cry,The form went silent as the glowing stopped,"Good..now stay quiet! I run this body now!" Eggman now in control,but the form was being brown before their eyes. The form's eyes were turning black with black spilling out of them,the form was shaking violently,"Um..Eggline?" "It's Eggman!! What?!" "Um..look-" The form touched it face to see black spilling,"What..What's going on?!" Whisper started to panic,"Unfuse!!" Whisper screamed,"No! This is fine,He'll get-" The form started to glow again but this time it was split in two.

"Starline..you idiot.." Eggman said hitting a tree,he looked up and saw the three standing over Starline helping him,"What are you doing?!" Whisper looked at him with anger,Sonic picked the platypus as his body was spilling blood,"what..happened?" "When..you split..he..was losing blood..that was why the form was shaking." She said walking away with the hedgehog and fox taking the poor thing with them,"we'll bring him back." Eggman watched as they walked off with him. That's when Eggman realized his mistake,"no..w..what have..I...done.." He said trying to stand up but his guilt kept him down,"I..do care for him.." He said realizing what he done

Orbot and Cubot walked into the library to see what book Eggman was reading,"Here it is!" Orbot said placing it down at a table,Cubot opened it and saw that there was a line under one sentence,'Choosing the one to fuse with can be hard. But it's fairly easy to some people especially when it comes to good deeds then finding someone to fuse with isn't hard but for other reasons then it's hard. But don't feel discouraged! You'll find the one,but if you just got out a bad fusion then don't feel like there's no hope,even if you gotten hurt badly. This is also a problem,if you insult of hurt the one you fuse with then the form will be corrupted and start to glow,that's when you need to unfuse or one of the parties will be harmed to the point where they'll die if not treated quickly.' "Well that's dark." "Yeah..I never want to try that." "same here." The two closed the book,"Wanna clean up a bit?" "Sure!" The two left,"When do you think Eggline will be back?" "I dunno. Maybe later."

**Author's Note:**

> Well..I wasted 8 hours of sleep..


End file.
